Hah, It's Funny and So True
by TheyreLooking4MyHeart
Summary: R&R Supernatural Fans, facts are true and funny when you read it! You can't deny it so Lets see how much you relate to these opinions...no intentions of being a b- but hope you enjoy. All for laughs...intense Season, we could use some.


*Cue Season Opening Song* Halleujah!...Halleujah!...Halleujah! Halleujah! Halleujah!- Wait, you didn't think I was talking about "You Shook Me All Night Long" did you? I'm sorry but how many months has it been? I think Halleujah is more...

Are you friggen kidding me! Alright lets keep it together. Inhale and exhale...one more time, inhale and exhale. Ruby and Sam did not sleep together, just gotta keep telling yourself that. Ruby is half naked and Sam's wet from the shower because they fell in a pile of mudd. Yep, that sounds good.

...Screw that, you know what, I'm going to now pray that demonically possesed Wildfire runs over new Ruby!

Anyone shocked that Sam didn't listen to Dean? *sees no hands raised* Uh-huh, just what I thought. I'm sorry but that boy is asking for a spanking...(Don't mind if I do) Ca-what?

Castiel?  
What the Hell!  
An Angel!

That's my new poem...don't hate.

What's wrong with his Angel? I mean if Dean almost got his ears drums blown the first time this dude tried to talk to him, what makes him think the second times going to work?

One more thing; Everybody ready for a fun filled lying season?

_**Lazarus Rising **_everybody!

_**Are You There, God? It's Me Dean Winchester**_, along with a bunch of Dead mother chuckers but who gives a crap right? I'm hotter, talk to me. That would have been an awesome extention to the title.

Dun, Dun, Dun! _**Monster Moive**_, You know if I wanted to watch 45 mintues of Supernatural I would have messed with the colors on the TV. God, hates me I just know it...But hey at least he loves Dean, I mean the dude deverginized him. Now I can think about having sex with him without getting an imaginary STD. Alright that was cold, I'm done.

You know, _**In the Beginning **_I was looking for the Back to the Future crap where the mother falls for her son, but nooooo! *mumbles under breath* They pair the two brothers together but we don't get a MaryDean thing. Hah! I'm so funny. So is Sammy, The poor boy didn't think he was going to get caught...woo, that demon blood must really have gotten to his head.

Dracula, Really? But in all seriousness, Shapeshifters have problems...self esteem problems. Always wanting to be someone else. But this one took the cake. Really?

Who else wanted Dean to punch Sammy in the face for the 3rd time? I felt for him in _**Metamorphosis**_ but come on! I got the jitteries.

*giggles* Cas, that's so cute. Dean and his little nick names.

W-T-F! Ruby needs to die! DEAN-WAS-SO-SO-CLOSE! Sam protecting her is just him asking for it too. *sighs*

Man, but that creature was an ugly mother chucker...

You give me Fever! _**Yellow Fever **_that is! By far the greatest comedic episode!! Boy does Jensen have a pair of lungs on him or what! He perfected the fan boy scream if you ask kitty in the locker: PRICELESS!

Loved the "Eye of the Tiger" proformance...now all we need is Jared dancing to "The Catwalk" oh yeah...so nice lol

It's the _**Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester **_and the Great -Egg-Your-Car-Astornaut. Dude, it's Josh from _Kyle XY_, so cool!

We have a problem, Sammy's not impressed with the Angels! That spells "We're in deep-you know what" without a doubt.

Finally! My Birthday Episode! It even sounds like a birthday episode. Now I'm offically leagal to have- Never mind...that's Just _**Wishful Thinking**_...I'm done. A suicidal Teddy Bear? Now I've offically seen everything. It was all dramatic when the Teddy Bear was going to kill himself and then the camara pans up to the wall and we're all sitting there with anticpation cause we think bloods going to come out and then...stuffing came out. That made me crack up so hard.

"_**I Know What You Did Last Summer**_"

"So don't I"

"Yeah but the others don't"

"I'm pretty sure they do"

"But half of them are in denial and you're one of them"

"STFU"

"Ooh, Someones mad! Well you're going to be even madder because Sam and Ruby had-"

*fires shotgun at Announcers head*

"Its all fun and games til someone gets their head blown off because they just don't know when to shut up"

That was the worse...Come on we all know Sam's desperate but honestly.

Hey, anyone notice the faces Ana makes when the angels began to talk? Kinda reminds me of me when Dean took his shirt off in Skin.

_**Hevan and Hell, **_A fallen Angel? That was a pretty poor was of convincing me. She lost her grace? *rolls eyes* Well while you're looking for that try and find her mind because she lost that when she decided to go with that hair color.

Oh, what a surprise, Dean has sex with her...Didn't we just get an episode that made us gag when a Winchester had sex with someone?

This was a pretty crazy episode, I'm just trying to wonder what they meant by _**Family Remains**_. Is it because Family's suppose to stick together or what was left of them after Billy Lenz and his crazy sister attacked them.

That girl was scary though! Dude, I'm serious though, when that bitch stuck her head out of the closet for the 1st time I nearly pissed my pants. I had a nightmare! That's only happened once and that's cause they ruined Santa Clause.

She was jumping on me and then, her and her brother started to pull my legs and arms.

Not to be mean or anything but there's a reason why the CW shouldn't put Nickolodeon's actors or ACTRESSES, on the show and it's 3 simple words...in bold..and underlined. THEY CAN'T ACT!

Alright, who the hell is _**Criss Angel **_and why_** is **_he _**a Douche Bag**_? (is that one word) The P.I from House was on there but he was mean...Clearly Dean didn't punch Sam hard enough in the face. He took off again and lied saying her needed to go for a walk. *sigh* This season isn't looking to pretty. But I love it!!!!

Who wears short shorts? Dean where's short shorts....*drools* wait...wait..*watches Dean in red shorts* one more minute...oh yeah...so sexy. _**After School Specials **_never looked so hott. *sees Sammy in Janitor suit* Really? You couldn't put this one in a speedo? In my eyes he has the better body and you stick him in a Janitor suit. Man, Time to start a petition on this one...Did you see the lips on younger Dean, woo, is it hot in here or what?

Bad judgement always gets somebody killed! **Sex and Violence **can do that to a person. I worried for no reason though, I thought some chick was going to be all over Dean but hey we get a Sucubus that just wants to be his brother. Aw, so cute...Nah, but I was scared. That was some fight. No comment on the sex scene.

Sammy, Dean's back, no need to try and act like him.

_**Death Takes a Holiday **_I think Alister should have too...Man that guy finds the creepiest people to possess. No complaint here, his words sent chills down my spine with every word he spoke. When he had the boys locked up, I wanted Dean to do a Stars Wars... "_These are not the Winchesters you want_" LOL

Then there was Tessa...

"Hey Dean, do you remember me? I'm the girl who tried talk you into dying than a year ago. Good times, good times."

_**On the Head of a Pin **_...Dean broke the first seal? That's something I wasn't expecting. Why are the boys switching emotional roles? Yeah, yeah, Dean went to hell and Sam spent months without him, but HELLO you're together again! Why can't things just be normal! Hurt Dean is depressing! Come on, they really had the Black Angel the evil one? That's obviously going to get him killed...typical.

My fave quote of the night.

SAM: (Looks around and Dean is gone) DAMN IT!

Sometimes I just want to hug that tall muscular Winchester...

You would think _**It's a Terrible Life **_if you had people frying themselves in a microwave, jaming a pencil in your neck, and thought that Jo was your little sister. I'm kidding...Dean's fathers name was Bob? Yeah, Yeah, I know they mean Bobby by it, but Bob? That just made me laugh.

"So hey what's your Dad's name"

"Bob,"

"Bob?"

"Yep"

...ooo-kay.

Dude, um...how would nobody notice Sam walking into work with crobar?

Once Again Sam delivers an awesome like.

SAM: (beats the office phone to pieces)*exhales and looks at the employees*...I Quit.

_**The Monster at the End of This Book**_...what about The Monster at the Beginning of This Episode. That girl was creepy looking. But who am I to say, I bet half the girls that watch the show look like that. All Goth and Rocked out. What's up with the 30 second scenes at the end?

_**Jump the Shark **_or how about next time you jump to the conclusion that the brother wasn't actually their brother...Oh wait they did do that, but no Sammy's gotta go and be all John Winchester...Blah...Then the boy gets tied to a table. No objections to that but I wasn't there so it doesn't matter. The first episode I don't understand why they called it that. I'd look into it but I lost some staring time at Dean's picture and finding out where Jensen Ackles lives...

Hey don't give me that look...I'm not a stalker...A wise man once said. "I perfer professionally crazed fan," Oh Jack what a laugh it would be if you were on this show...hey maybe you can play one of the boys brothers! Woo!!!

Was I the only one who didn't get to see the Title _Supernatural for __**The Rapture**_?

Oh Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, my sweet sweet Jimaney Cricket. Speaking of which any one here the crickets when he told the boys he wanted to go back home? That guy must be out his mind. Hey, he asked for it I'm just speaking the truth.

Castiel I love you and everything but honestly..."_I'm not your father anymore_"

What's up with that LOL

You know it sucks _**When the Levee Breaks **_because you know someone's going to fall. Delusional Sammy was not fun.

OM-F-G! DEAN-HE WAS SOO-HE ALMOST GOT HER! DAMN IT SAM! WHY!

Alright, the fight was coming...the Choking...not so much! If you wanted me to hate Sammy, that was one way to offical do it. I tried to slap him to get off Dean but my mother smacked me upside the head. She thought I was having a seziure.

Dean says he found his line, well I found mine..."Dramatic close up on Dean is the sexiest thing in the world"

I love Bobby's threats..._suck dirt _LOL

You see how close there faces were on the TV, damn those Winchesters have some big heads. *wink*

Anyone have a stupid little sister who thinks it's funny to laugh during Supernatural when you're crying?

May I suggest something? Duck tape them to a chair in another room because they just ruin the whole damn thing!

I have feelings to Shay!

I can't help it if Sammy's hair style was changed for like the 4 time!

You know what's going to happen? Not _**Lucifer's Rising**_. Lilith being the last seal, I knew that was going to happen! It wasn't even the spoilers that told me this. I predicted it and it happened! I'm never right about anything but I was this. I also knew Ruby was a traitor and knew her alterior motives! She only wanted Lil dead because Lucifer would rise! The only person who had the power to kill her was Sam, hence the blood feeding! I was a little unsure if she would acutally be working with Lil' but look at that, the little -uh! was!

Cool, Sammy I like your new contacts. Very demon like...(whispers to fans of supernatural) Denials the best form of coping, just go with it.

On to a happier note-Ruby's dead! *does dance around the house*

Season 5 is going to be sooooo awesome! The lies are over, the fighting, Sam being a demon, Ruby's dead, Lilith's dead, Castiel's going to be a season regular, Ana might be dead, and the only thing we have to worry about is Lucifer...but they can't bring him on the show, right? I mean if they do then they have to show God, right?

And for all you Ruby/Sam fans...ha ha ha ha ha ha.


End file.
